Team EAGL
by WyvernRider3
Summary: Eleanor, a fighter; Alexander, a hunter; Grant, a merc; and Leon, a defender. These four were seen by the talent collector, Professor Ozpin, during a deed of combat prowess worthy of a Hunter. They are not conventional people, but then, why ever would they want to be?
1. Chapter 1

EAGL

**Red-Eleonor.**

The redhead knew that she would not win, how would she when she was to go against the great and mighty Pyrrha Nikos. That did not mean she would not put up a fight not when the sponsorship to Beacon academy was in the air.

It was her dream, ever since his father was killed by a roaming pack of Beowolves, to join the fight against the creatures of Grimm, and if she had to fight her way through thousands of hurdles, then she would, without hesitation.

This one was no exception, and so, she ran towards her foe

Her axe sliced the air, only to meet the shield the Amazon warrior carried, the shotgun shell did nothing to help her, as the opponent shoved the weapon away a few moments before the shot.

Her second axe did not help either, blocked by Pyrrha's own weapon, and shoved away again before shooting started.

She flew through the air, the shield the Amazon wielded having smashed against her, but she managed to stop herself before reaching the edge of the platform, a certain disqualification, and tried to block the swing by her opponent.

It was useless, the strength of Pyrrha was greater than hers, and she was unceremoniously pushed out of the platform.

"WINNER OF THE FIRST MATCH OF THE THIRD ROUND, PYRRHA NIKOS."

So that was it huh, she could only hope that the headmaster of the academy would see talent in her, enough that it would drive him to offer her a place in the student body.

"How much do you want to be a huntress?"

And just then she knew, that she had made it in.

**Black-Alexander.**

The faunus had to dodge the feathers of the Nevermore, after all, one single prick could turn into an infection that could kill him.

He was an eagle faunus, a really rare breed, as most tended to stay within the mammal realm.

He was special, and he knew it, but he was also less than his ancestors were, less human on one side of the family, less faunus on the other.

Once upon a time, his father's family had been one with the birds in the sky, their bones just like a bird's, their muscles just as strong, and their lungs just as capable. Now the only thing that allowed them to fly was their wingspan and a very strong air semblance, the two trademarks of their family, the two genes that remained undiluted.

He took out his carbine, shooting straight into the screeching mouth of the Nevermore, making it bleed a fair amount from the mouth, but not enough to kill it. Which was why he was going to stab it through the brain.

The Grimm was not expecting this, and reacted too late to snap at the faunus, too late to save itself the sensation of a blade running through it's mouth and into it's skull. Great, he would have to clean the carbine when he got home, and here he was thinking that perhaps he would get a nice, relaxing day.

"Impressive, I don't think I've ever seen a man take down a Nevermore like that," A voice greeted his landing, "Then again, I don't think bird faunus are common, do you?"

**Blue-Grant.**

His sniper rifle went off, taking down a member of the White Fang with it.

"How many more of them are there?" he heard one of his squad mates ask. He did not answer.

He was protecting a cargo of dust from a small time company, his contract stated that he would either make sure the cargo arrived complete or he would receive no payment. He was not really eager to try and see whether that was true or not.

He was the epitome of a long ranged fighter, with a 20-20 vision that only faunus could best, and reflexes that rivalled even those possessed by feline faunus. It showed right now. Spitting bullets at a rate that few snipers could hope to match, every shot he took brought down one target, and if he was down there on the front-line, his spear would be smeared with blood.

He was not, however, one to look at the corpses he left behind, so fighting down there would leave him not only bloody, but with a very bitter taste in his mouth.

"That's the last of them!" he sighed and holstered his sniper, jumping from the roof as he did so.

"They're getting bolder," He commented, kicking over a body to see what had taken him down, "Soon stunners won't be enough"

"Hey, don't touch them, the less injury they have, the lighter the police are going to go on us."

So they set off again, and reached the warehouse where the cargo was to be dropped off.

"Interesting concept weapon, I don't think I've seen a sniper combined with a spear before, normally high recoil weapons like that are combined with scythes."

"Where's the boss man?" he asked, ignoring the statement about his weapon.

"In his office, but tell me, how would you like to join my school?"

**Brown-Leon**

His life was simple. Wake up in the morning, bring the chicken of the day, kill some of the Grimm that decided that his village was a good place to spend the night and the the inhabitants would make good food, take all the bones, sell the meat, refine his armor, and go back to his family in time for tea. Then he would have a fist fight with some idiot that started hitting on his sister, and go to the local clinic to get the pain medicine to make it through the night.

It was a routine, a boring one, but it kept everyone alive.

Now if only he could convince his parents to let him join a Huntsman academy. Don't get him wrong, it was nice living in a small village, where he was friendly with everyone except those that tried to hit on his sister, but his sister was starting to kick ass on her own, and would probably be joining in the daily hunt for Grimm.

He sat down to clean his weapon, a masterpiece, if he was allowed to say it himself.

A three barrelled SMG with a rotation system between them that fired fire natured dust at an incredible rate, with a raw damage output that could knock out an Ursa Mayor with only one clip, and could just as easily transform into a bladed tonfa, to deliver devastatingly hard blows to whoever he fought.

It was enhanced by his aura, of course. His semblance, combustion, made the weapon have a very high chance of explosions whenever he hit something, and his free hand was always ready to deliver another explosive punch to finish a battle.

"Ah, son, come here, professor Ozpin was telling me about his school, I suppose you are now old enough to join it"

And just like that, he could say from the bottom of his heart, that he loved his parents.


	2. Chapter 2

***Beacon Airship***

Eleanor Burandt considered herself to be a strong woman. How could she not, when she had won many regional tournaments, sometimes beating even rookie Hunters during those same tournaments. Yet there always came the battle in the nationals, the battle that no matter how much she tried, she could never win.

The fight against a person born to fight.

She was fast, they were faster. She was strong, and they were stronger. She was clever, and they out witted her.

She hated that, she could not stand that even after ten years, she could not once made it to even the semi finals, always beaten a round or two before that. It was her drive, to one day beat the best of the best, and stand unchallenged.

Too bad she had little control of her semblance.

It wasn't really her fault, all things considered. Her town was one where few Grimm were ever spotted, so hunters rarely ever came from there, and most people who learned how to use it properly were the ones that dedicated themselves to medicine, those that had the adaptive healer's aura.

Her semblance was kinetics.

By taking in forces that hit her, from the constant energy from the wind, to the explosive force in punches and kicks, she could make her own attacks pack more punch, at the cost of stored energy. Her axes had been made with that purpose in mind, taking the backlash of whatever hits she landed and giving it to her as raw power.

She had not figured out the whole release thing yet.

Sometimes it worked exactly as she intended it to, knocking teeth loose and breaking bones, and sometimes all she did was absorb more energy when she wanted to release it. This would not be a trouble if the force did not release itself at the most random moments, like for example, when she was cleaning her room, or when she was cooking, or when she had nightmares.

She had broken a lot of beds.

She sighed.

It would have helped if she unlocked her aura earlier in life, back when she was bullied for her red hair, or her thinness, or her height, and later on for her early, and short, development.

A boy flew by her, smacking the railing with his legs.

"Hey there," the boy said, "would you mind pulling me up? I'm afraid my wings may not be up to the task"

She just stared at the legs.

"Hey, not that I don't like the view, Vale is beautiful from here, but really, I don't think my legs will make it without circulation."

"Right, sorry" She pulled him up, noticing the wings on his back, "are they okay?"

"These things?" his right one looked swollen, she thought, "Yeah, I'll have to keep it folded for a while."

The boy was pretty much average, if you ignored the wings. Black hair, brown eyes, one meter seventy something, with visible muscle yet very thin. The wings were strikingly beautiful though, the blackness just drew the eye, made you admire them.

"Why were you flying through the ship, anyway?"

A navy blue themed boy came walking up to them, a raging look on his face, "If you call me shorty again, those pretty things of you won't be back in action, ever."

This boy was no taller than a meter fifty five, a contrast to her height and the winged boy's. This one looked like he tried not to wake up in the morning with everything he had and failed, with sunken green eyes and a dishevelled mop of brown hair.

"All I said was that..." At the scowl of the second boy he put his hands up, and Eleanor could not help but think that he was just doing it because he was already injured, "Alright, I get it, height is a sensitive issue and I should not mention it to you, ever."

"That better be the truth," and so he walked off.

That boy could really use an attitude adjustment, she thought, who would threaten someone with bodily harm just because they mentioned a height issue.

"That's the thing with the vertically challenged, you see," she looked at the winged boy to see him smirking, oh god, "They don't like to be reminded that they are closer to hell than us"

God dammit, "You really shouldn't be making enemies right now, we haven't even gotten to Beacon"

"Meh, I would have gotten in trouble for making an unappropriated comment in front of a teacher anyway," he just kept getting better and better, "Anyway, the name's Alexander Jagger, thanks for pulling me before I lost feeling in my head."

"Eleonor Burandt, and you're welcome, I guess" Could anyone blame her for being hesitant, when she had just witnessed that he had a knack for finding soft spots, "What...uh... what weapon do you use?"

The boy grinned, and she realized she had asked just the right question, "This is Piercing Orion," He showed off his carbine, the black design as sleek as his wings, the blades looking every bit as deadly as a Death Stalker, "The blade is made black steel, reinforced with Grimm bone dust for extra toughness, the rifle mode," Here he pushed back the blade on the bottom, showing the ammo clip, "has a rate of fire of six bullets per second, ricochet, and can break through the mask of an Ursa."

"That is impressive," the boy smiled and holstered the rifle, "I use Ebony and Ivory," and so it was her turn to show off, "Double sided axes, great in combat for me," The blades looked heavy, but she knew that they were light, and perfect for quick and cutting attacks, and with a blade as red as her auburn hair, "And by twisting the blades I get a sawed off shotgun, though it's great for adding a punch to my slashes."

"We'll have to fight sometime," the boy commented, but soon turned to stare out the window, "I wish I could be out there."

Huh, "Can you fly?" well, he did have wings, so it wouldn't be entirely out of the question.

"If my wing wasn't bruised and there was enough air, then yes, I could," he answered, looking thoughtfully at his wings, "I don't suppose you can heal bruising."

"No, sorry," the boy sighed, "It's because of my semblance, I would probably do more harm than good," The boy tilted his head, making her sigh, "My dad unlocked it half a year ago, I can't really control it yet."

"Meh, few people do without a teacher, a year after I got mine I could barely lift myself a foot with my semblance," he gave her a pat on the back and started walking towards the entryway, "Give yourself time and practice, you'll get it"

She really hoped he was right.

***Leon***

He was jumping with excitement, it was not an exaggeration.

Some people had approached him, only to find his excitement more than a little bit off putting, as he rambled a lot and tended not to let the person in front of him get a word in, leading to him jumping alone in excitement.

This was how Eleanor saw him, and unlike many, she decided to let him be, a wise decision, to be sure, as she wasn't sure she could stand the constant stream of words she had heard from him. But hey, at least he wasn't motion sick.

The boy was one of the first to disembark when the airship landed in front of Beacon academy, and one of the last to enter it, as he was moderately occupied with staring at the impressive structure that was the academy building.

"Hey, we need to listen to welcoming speech, remember?" she popped his bubble before he could miss the speech, "Come on, I want a good place."

He started following her at a quick pace, a giant grin plastered on his face, "Thanks for reminding me, it's just..." he's a maniac, she thought as he let off an excited giggle, "I can't believe I'm in Beacon."

"Uhu, eh, what was your name again?" It couldn't hurt to be polite, she thought, he may end up on her team, though hopefully not.

"Leon, Leon Kaynor," the name was normal enough, for a guy that looked as he spent all his time in the dirt, with camouflaged shirt and cargo pants and buzzed cut brown hair, "Would you believe me if I told you I've been trying to get in for three years."

"I would," she said slowly, as if to a small and excitable child, "They do only accept seventeen years and older"

"But there was this kid on the plane by the hot blonde," she hit him over the head, "By the blonde woman," better, she thought, "How did she get in then?"

"Probably has someone that crowbarred her in," the same brown haired kid waited until they caught up to him, "The director of this school likes to have talent in it, and if she is talented enough to impress him at fifteen, then she has earned a place in the student body."

"Wow, are you sure," Once again the buzz cut head got a slap, this one trying to communicate a sensitive topic, "Are you sure that's how she got in?"

"Yes, Beacon doesn't let people younger than seventeen in, not even children of teachers," the shorty, damn, it was hard not to think of him like that, looked at her, "I am sorry for how I acted in the ship, I am Grant Sherman, ex-mercenary"

"Eleanor Burandt," She nodded at him, "If you don't mind me asking..."

"Nineteen, twenty in two months, I was a merc for two years."

They were already in the assembly hall, and she noticed that the winged boy, Alexander, she reminded herself, was waving them over with one wing and one arm. She went up to him the other two following her, Grant more reluctantly than Leon. She hoped that he remembered the threat well enough not to get one of those permanently injured.

They all settled together, noticing the blond and her little sister, were they really? Very little resemblance, she thought, being reunited. Professor Ozpin came into the stage.

"I'll keep this brief. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate yourselves to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume that knowledge will rid you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you, to take the first step."

And he took a long drink of his cup, walking off the stage as he did so.

"You will spend the night here, tomorrow you will start at ten am," And Goodwitch walked off as well.


	3. Chapter 3

***Beacon academy mess hall***

The redhead could not help but feel self conscious during the night, something understandable when most of the guys present could not decide whether to stare at her, at the guy that didn't give a shit about sporting wings, at the girl that looked like she wanted to flirt with everyone, and at Pyrrha Nikos.

Some of the students had already gone to sleep, the guy dressed in green and his hyper friend, for one, a big muscled guy, Alexander as well as Grant had already gone down. There were some that seemed like they would not go to sleep during the night, the girl with the black bow, for example, and some guy that looked like he had come out of a punk band.

"Just relax, no point on stressing over what will happen tomorrow," Leon, who had decided to stay by her, said, "Take a deep breath, and sleep"

"Let's see you do it," She mumbled under her breath, managing to do it quiet enough so that he wouldn't hear it.

Nonetheless she lay down on her mat and tried to sleep for a good thirty minutes, only glare at the ceiling when she realized that it would not come yet, and scowling when she realized that Leon HAD actually managed to fall asleep.

"You can't sleep either, huh?" She looked at the girl with the red pyjamas, "I'm too nervous about team placement."

"I'm more worried if I'm going to make the cut" she confessed to the younger girl, "Especially with the little control I have over my aura"

"At least you're not two years younger than everyone here," Red said, and she had to concede the point, "I feel like the kid that just transferred to a class where everyone is already advanced."

"You'll do fine, I think," It couldn't hurt to make friends with everyone she could, "Eleanor Burandt, pleased to meet you"

"Ruby Rose" Red, Ruby, introduced herself back, "When do you think we'll get our teams?"

"I don't know," She sighed, "Soon, I guess"

"Yeah," Silence fell, "Well, I'm going with my sister, good night Eleanor," Ruby started to walk away from her.

"Night, Ruby," Perhaps, if she tried hard enough, she could force sleep to come.

Sleep did come, eventually, and she did not remember whether she dreamt of something or not, but all too soon morning came, and with it, the order to go the locker room, where they would do the required calibrations to their assigned weapons locker. Setting up the link between their locker and their scroll, setting the six digit pass-code, and socializing.

"So, shotgun axes?" Leon asked her, "That must have been hard to work out, but then, I can't really talk, with a tonfa in an SMG"

"How does that work?" She asked, "Isn't the grip of the machine gun at the front?"

"Yes, my uncle ran into a lot of trouble, and we needed way too many prototypes," He pulled out the tonfa, and it did not show any inkling of being a gun, "The front grip goes back and folds into the body, while the back grip becomes the handle of the tonfa, though my trigger finger is my pinky in this mode"

"Mine are simple compared to yours," she spun the blades to their shotgun and their dual axe position, "All I have to do is turn them and I'm done, simple is best"

"Don't say they didn't take you time to perfect," Leon glared at her.

"Yes, three months and two tries," She smirked back, "And they've yet to fail me."

"Okay, fine, yours may be simpler.." he was stopped as the blond boy with motion sickness flew past them.

"Sorry!" they heard Pyrrha call out to him, so they looked over, where the champion stood along with a white themed female.

"So, you two ready for today?" Alexander joined them, his own locker on the other side of the room, "I hear we're going to the forest."

"How did you hear that?" Leon asked him, as she nodded to the question.

"The punk guy over there," Here he nodded at the guy hanging out with a man in bulky armour, "Said he saw Goodwitch heading over to the cliff, and the only thing over there is the forest."

"So you're going on what someone else saw?" Eleanor asked.

He shrugged, "It's way better than going in blind"

"You have a point, what do you think we'll have to do?" she asked.

"Search for something is a given," Leon said, "I wonder what for though."

"Don't care, I hope we get to kill some Grimm though, that would be great," Alexander grinned.

"As long as they aren't big, that's okay with me," She replied, because she really did not want to end up on the bad side of a high level Grimm, like a King Tut, or a Nevermore, or Death Stalker, or a Royal Beowolf, those were far out from her level, and no amount of pride would tell her otherwise.

"Come on, Professor Ozpin wouldn't let us fight something bigger than an Ursa," Leon paused, "Would he?"

"Well, that's going to be our job, so I wager he would," Alexander scratched his neck, "Though in a while, I suppose, since most of us are new to hunting Grimm."

"Most of us?" She asked, curious as to whom had not fought Grimm before.

"The kid that flew past us, he doesn't have a fighters feel," He looked around, "You can tell as well with some others, they way they clutch their weapons is wrong, or inexperienced, I've seen it a lot in my cousins"

"How many cousins are we talking about here?" She asked, curious as to the number of people in his family, "Can't be enough for you to know what to look for in newbies."

"It is, actually, my family is big," He leaned back and did maths on his head, "I think we're fifty, all together, from all ages."

"That is a lot, yes."

"Sometimes I joined when they were training, you pick up stuff watching a teacher correct others"

"Students, please report to the cliff for your initiation, please report to the cliff for your initiation," The loud speaker cut off their conversation, and so they left along with all other first years towards the cliff, where no doubt Ozpin and Goodwitch were already waiting.


	4. Chapter 4

***Beacon cliff***

"You are here because today the teams will be formed," Ozpin and Goodwitch were standing in front of all the Hunter hopefuls, "For this, you will have to cross the Emerald Forest and retrieve a relic, you will be have to use a landing strategy of your own device to land safely, and the first person you make eye contact with will be the person that will become your partner for the rest of your team at beacon."

From then on Eleanor tuned Ozpin out, starting to look out for potential partners. Grant and Alxander were both on the top of the list, as she knew both of them, and knew that they could hold their own against most small Grimm. Next up was Pyrrha, as much as she would dislike to be paired up against her rival (Though she wasn't entirely sure that the other girl saw her as such), she could not deny that the fighter could fend off a middle level Grimm by herself. Ruby or her sister both looked competent, especially Ruby, since she was accepted two years younger than the rest of the trainees, with the exception of Grant, who looked older than the rest, despite being smaller than her.

A sound drew her eyes to her left, where the platform where one of her classmates had been standing had launched him to the air, in the direction of the forest. So that's why they needed to device a landing strategy.

She crouched, idly noticing Alexander doing the same to her right, and as she felt her feet about to leave the platform, she sprung up, adding extra speed to the already high velocity with which she was thrown in the air. She easily overtook Alexander in the first few seconds of flight.

But then she started falling and he didn't. She tried to keep her calm, you can do this, use your aura to stop yourself, she told herself, but she had no control over her aura right now, she thought she would not be able to release enough force to break her speed enough to land safely, without mayor injury.

Okay, calm down first, she thought, focus your energy, and punch down. She did, but nothing happened. A second time, still nothing but frustration. A scream of frustration accompanied the next punch, and she let out what sounded like a cough, but that surprisingly slowed her down.

So, a breakthrough, how nice, never thought she would discover something like that but hey, if it worked, it worked. She took, with great difficulty because of the air resistance, a deep breath, and held it until she broke through the tree tops, releasing a shout that stopped her a few feet from the ground.

Key words, a few feet.

"God dammit" whatever breath she still had in her was knocked out as she hit the ground from five feet back first, so she took very needed break to regain her breath, her stability, and most importantly, her sense of direction.

She saw flashes of fire and explosions above her, and unfortunately, made eye contact with Leon as he did a front flip, a grin on his face and his SMG in its tonfa mode.

Oh great, she had the guy that dissed the simplicity of her shotgun axes.

* * *

><p><strong>*Meanwhile*On the air*<strong>

Alexander once had heard of a man, the very first of the eagle faunus family he hailed from. He had found a book, a diary perhaps, telling tales about how he could do stunts that rivalled those of a Nevermore in combat mode, about how even humans marvelled at the grace of the man when he took flight, and the elegance with which he moved on the ground, to be compared with that of kings.

Now the clan was a shade of that. They were still graceful in the air, but their wings had grown heavy, and required months if not years in order not to spring out at any place or time.

Alexander wished they had more pure bird faunus around, to go back to when they were as equaly graceful in land and air, to when they could fly without the need of aura.

Now was not the time for that, now was the time procure a teammate.

He looked around for Eleanor, but he saw her already falling, her eyes closed, too far for him to make a good turn. He twisted his wings, flipping so he was flying on his back, a very difficult thing to do, only three people in the family could do it, counting him. He saw two others starting flight, five behind him in total. Grant and Leon were the closest.

He slowed himself down enough to let Grant catch up, and stayed level with him as the mercenary turned student started his dissent.

He had to dodge a lot of branches, but he managed to watch the other man use his weapon as a way to stop his momentum, the spear buckling but nor breaking as Grant stabbed it in the trees and released it with a spin.

The two landed opposite to each other, backs to one another, "Want to make a team?" they hadn't made eye contact yet.

"There will be rules to follow if we do," They did not turn, they could still find better partners.

"Not pointing out differences is one that applies to both of us," The two would no doubt get on a lot of fights if they did form a team, but hey, didn't all groups fight from time to time?

"And we don't get on each other's way when we're fighting Grimm, can we do that?" Alexander turned and started walking towards Grant.

"It's a deal," The two locked eyes finally, "But I doubt we'll be great friends, midget"

"The feeling is mutual, bird brain"

* * *

><p><strong>*Cliff top*<strong>

"Hmm, I never expected those two to form a pair" Ozpin said as he took a sip from his cup, "Both of them have something they yearn for though, so I suppose not totally surprising."

"I think it may be a bad match, Mr Jager's profile says that whenever he visited a town he often strayed from his parent's instructions, while Mr Sherman has not a bad word on his profile"

"Linda, I know exactly what type of people the two of them are, so, what about this new pair, Miss Burandt and Mister Kaynor, any thoughts?

* * *

><p><strong>*Eleanor and Leon*<strong>

"No, we're not searching a Nevermore just for the sake of it," Eleanor dragged the boy behind her, keeping him from running off to who knows where.

"Come on, who knows, we might kill it"

"Or we might get killed by it, I said no, we're getting a relic, we're meeting up with everyone, and then we're going back to the school for dinner"

"Oh, how bad could it be, I bet it's not even smart, making a nest this close to the academy"

"If there is even a Nevermore in the forest, which I doubt a lot"

"All the more reason to search for one, what if they're just waiting for the headmaster to let his guard down, and then BAM, one of them starts an assault on the school, when we could have prevented it," It was so extremely far fetched, since Nervermores did not normaly stay on human territory unless there was a high concentration of negative emotions.

"I doubt a school is bad enough for the emotions to beacon a Nevermore"

"It could be," Leon finally allowed himself to walk besides Eleanor, "I know at least a tenth of the students have been indoctrinated against faunus, and some faunus against humans"

"We're not searching a Nevermore, but feel free to kill any Grimm that stops us" she shot an Ursa minor as she said the, the thing trying to get a drop on them.

"And how am I supposed to do that when you shoot them in the face?" she did not answer, instead letting him deal with a huge, dog-like Grimm with white, meter long spikes running down its back and a mask set in a snarling expression, a Hound.

The explosion that went of on its face sent the meat bits flying, but they evaporated soon enough, leaving only a skeleton behind, a very fast Grimm degradation, it was probably not even a year old. It did not stay long enough to make Leon dirty.

"So, we have to get to the temple, I suggest you get moving or I'm leaving you behind," Eleanor said, hacking branches that hung too low.

"Yeah, yeah," the boy looked back to see the skeleton starting to erode, then looked ahead and caught up to his teammate.

* * *

><p><strong>*With Grant and Alexander*<strong>

The two both moved very carefully, taking care not to attract the attention of the Grimm that no doubt inhabited the forest around them.

"We're eventually gonna cross one," Alexander whispered, "How do you want to deal with it?"

"I'll hang back," Grant whispered back, "Try to shoot it up, as long as you try to give me openings"

"Sounds like a plan, anything else?"

"Yes, if I tell you to duck or jump, you do it, understood?"

"Yes sir, I'll try to trust you with that."


End file.
